


Trozos de un amor

by Wendy_SPY



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Charles Xavier, Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha Prime, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Pirates, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Escenas del corazón, de un hombre enamorado, que relatan cómo fue llegando a formar la hermosa familia que tiene ahora.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Trozos de un amor

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un regalo hecho para un intercambio, por un bello grupo de nombre "Team Cherik" se supone que lo debí entregar ayer, pero pasaron un montón de problemas. 
> 
> Va dedicada para Lizeth López, quizá no es lo que imaginaste, pero ojalá lo disfrutes, yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Creo que para lo que en verdad quería expresar, hubiera necesitado una historia de al menos diez capítulos, pero quise mostrar pequeños momentos favoritos, de la historia de amor que cree para ti.

La rubia sentada en la banca del amplio jardín, soltó una pequeña risa divertida, de esas que se dan entre dientes, y que no parecen decidir si es de felicidad o de burla.

—¿Qué es lo ocurre? —el joven castaño que en esos momentos tenía su vista en las flores, se giró a ella con cierta confusión en sus ojos azules.

—No pensé que esto te fuera a agradar, a hacer feliz. Que te comprometieran. Sobre todo con ese afán tuyo, de coquetearle a cada doncella y caballero que cruza tu mirada.

El joven que estaba de pie sobre el pasto, contemplando el árbol en el talló su nombre siendo un niño, dio un pequeño suspiro, que parecía venir directo del corazón.

—Primero... esa es una sucia acusación sin fundamentos, Raven—recalcó el chico caminando hasta ella, para sentarse a su lado—segundo, si, estoy feliz. El reino necesita esto, necesita seguridad, lo que más me ha dado nervios, es no saber que hacer con tanto poder, como protegerlos a todos.

—Eres demasiado joven, Charles—la rubia miró fijo al chico que apenas acababa de cumplir veinte años, pero que asumió el trono desde los dieciséis a la muerte de sus padres. —De vez en cuando actúas como un anciano peor que los de tú consejo, pero eres joven.

El joven rey se apoyó mejor en la banca, negando con la cabeza.

—Ser joven nunca exime a la gente de responsabilidades. Menos si eres un Alpha, uno que es un rey.

—Por eso decidiste aceptar la propuesta del consejo. Aunque... Charles, un Alpha Prime no crees que amenace tú... modo de ser, suena a alguien peligroso y...

—No lo es, no al menos para mí —negó el castaño —conozco a Erik.

—¿Ya lo conoces? —la sorpresa era clara en el rostro de la rubia, y el castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

—Cuando tenía catorce años, asistí a un torneo en las costas, participé y... gané. Mi oponente final, fue un Alpha Prime, un chico de dieciséis años que al quitarse el casco parecía molesto, pero cuando yo me lo quité me sonrió...—comentó haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca—...sonrió y parecía el tiburón que su casa tiene de escudo—agregó con diversión, sacando también una risa en su hermana adoptiva; la niña de pies descalzos y mirada perdida que encontró intentando robar manzanas de los árboles de la orilla de su jardín.

La pequeña Beta fue su única familia hasta el momento, por eso no podía explicar sus ganas de tener una más grande.

\------

Se suponía que no podían verse hasta el día de la boda, por esa razón Charles solo escuchó las trompetas anunciando la llegada del que sería su prometido, los cascos de los caballos del sequito que les acompañaba, y luego por la tarde, la narración de parte de su hermana, sobre lo increíblemente apuesto que era su prometido.

No necesitaba decírselo, el recuerdo de sus ojos grises aún centellaba en la memoria de su corazón, la memoria de su aroma mezclado con polvo y sudor, vivía en lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndole ver, que desde aquel momento que intercambiaron miradas por última vez, su destino estuvo sellado.

Por eso probablemente, cuando todos los relojes del castillo empezaron a hacer sonar las campanas que indicaban el final de media noche, no le sorprendió ver una figura saltar a su balcón. Del hombre pudo reconocer su aroma al instante, su tamaño y musculatura, fue lo que no pudo cuadrar con las imágenes de aquel día.

Dejó su cama, poniéndose apenas una bata ligera, sobre el pantalón fino y la camisola blanca.

—¿Erik? —preguntó dudoso a la figura apoyada en el barandal.

—Charles—el otro parecía algo torpe al girarse, inseguro de sus acciones y movimientos.

El joven rey pudo ver en sus expresiones a ese niño furioso por perder que recordaba. Dio un paso más adelante, sin duda creció mucho más que él. En aquellos entonces, guardaban la misma estatura, hoy, su cabeza apenas sobrepasaba por unos centímetros su hombro.

—Erik ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sé que es incorrecto, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana. Quizá no me recuerdes pero...

—El mal perdedor que arrojo su casco, te recuerdo bien—comentó burlesco, dejando de nuevo al otro sin palabras, y con ese gesto de no saber que hacer—...también recuerdo cómo me sonreíste—agregó, trayéndolo devuelta al presente.

—Igual es lo que recuerdo, tus ojos, y tú sonrisa, tú aroma. Cuando asumí el trono, cuando por fin pude hacer una diferencia, pensé que nada mejor podría pasarme y luego me fue ofrecida tú mano. La tomé sin dudarlo.

—¿Ni siquiera lo pensaste?

—Ni por un instante.

Era algo especial, ambos lo sabían, tenían una conexión de las que pocas veces se ven; de las que se cuentan en las leyendas de guerra y amor, y algo de Charles decía que algún día contaría la suya.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que no podía esperar?

—Saber que tú lo querías también...—contestó y Charles entonces entendió las reacciones inseguras por parte del mayor. —...los matrimonios arreglados pueden llegar a ser un tormento, yo fui por muchos años el daño colateral de uno. No quiero forzarte a nada.

La sonrisa que el Alpha le dedicó al Prime, fue suficiente para calmarlo, luego la mano en su mejilla le provocó cerrar los ojos, y mitad de la calma, recibió el comienzo de la tormenta, un beso suave que desató una marea impresionante en el interior de ambos, se abrazaron y se besaron con entrega, porque pasarían una vida juntos, y los dos ansiaban vivirla con ganas.

Fue complicado separarse, pero el día de mañana era su boda, los labios del joven rey brillaban por la saliva, hinchados por las mordidas y succiones, llenando también sus mejillas de sonrojos, por el arrobo de la mirada gris.

Lo vio bajar por el balcón, como un vulgar ladrón, y entonces recordó su historia.

Erik fue un bastardo, un hijo de un rey infeliz con su matrimonio, tanto que nunca pudo procrear hijos con su esposa, pero si puso a Erik en el vientre de una campesina. Le trataron como lo peor al crecer, pero eso solo lo hizo más fuerte; aunque lleno de rencor, desconfiado de la gente y de los nobles. Pero eso no evitó que cayera ante la belleza de un rey.

A la muerte de los soberanos, el chico que se convirtió en el feroz Capitán de la guardia costera del reino, asumió el trono. No existía mayor poder militar en el mar que el suyo, y fue eso lo instó a la boda, pero fue el amor destinado lo que terminó de sellarla.

\-------

—Ahora, los esposos pueden intercambiar su primer beso...

El castaño sofocó una risita, que no fue también disimulada por su hermana, a quién mientras le ayudaba a vestirse, le contó lo que ocurrió durante la noche.

Después del breve instante de burla, su corazón se paralizó por las manos en su cintura, sus propias palmas se toparon con el pecho fornido, lleno de medallas. Erik prefirió casarse con su traje militar, y no con el que le correspondía cómo monarca, Xavier no tenía ninguna queja de ello, de cualquier modo, su ahora esposo era devastadoramente apuesto, usara lo que usara.

Tras unos instantes de observarse, sus bocas se encontraron en una caricia tan tierna y dulce, que levantó algunas exclamaciones de adoración a su alrededor, cuando se separaron, las sonrisas adornaban ambos rostros.

Era una promesa implícita la que tenían entre ellos, más allá de los votos matrimoniales, una que enlazaba sus corazones, que decía que no habría dificultad capaz de separarlos.

Charles recuerda esa noche, cómo una de las más perfectas de su vida, con el primer baile en la pista, con la música haciéndole sentir que flotaba al mecerse en los brazos de su nuevo esposo.

\------

La despedida fue lo único triste, le dolió decir adiós a su hermana, adiós a su pueblo, y adiós a su gente. No era una despedida para siempre, pero se acordó que el primer año de matrimonio lo pasaría en el reino de Erik, para que conociera el sitio, pues ambos serían soberanos para los dos pueblos.

Abrazó fuerte a Raven en aquella ocasión, y decidió no mirar atrás en el carruaje, por suerte, no tenía que hacerlo, cuando una mano tomaba su barbilla, y le prodigaba el más dulce de los besos.

—Voy a cuidar de ti, de ahora en adelante—escuchó la promesa de Erik, sintiendo el palpitar en su corazón.

—Yo voy a cuidarte de ti—le contradijo divertido, devolviéndole aquel beso.

Era complicado y al mismo tiempo divertido, ser una pareja de Alphas; Erik era un Prime, claro, pero aún así, ambos compartían el carácter dominante. Charles aunque de manera más sutil, y con una belleza que podría pensarse como la de un Omega, tenía un carácter duro en ocasiones, feroz, y un aroma imponente, que doblegaba a los de las otras castas. Tenía la voz de mando, y además una impresionante habilidad en batalla. Sin contar la territorialidad que se podían percibir mutuamente.

Era consciente que debido a esas marcadas características, su matrimonio no sería como un lecho de rosas, pero eso le gustaba, lo tranquilo era aburrido. Nunca quiso una relación clásica, casarse con un Omega por ejemplo, o un Beta, con una dinámica común, así que qué el hombre en quién puso sus ojos, fuera nada más y nada menos que un Alpha Prime, fue cómo un premio adicional, al devastador atractivo de Erik.

\-----

Cómo predijo, las cosas no fueron tan sencillas cómo suponía; las razones políticas de su unión, se debía a una guerra que se aproximaba. Una invasión se estaba previniendo, y esta llegaría por mar. Los invasores usaban piratas para asaltar sus bancos y menguar su economía, pero gracias a la flota de Erik, se encontraron y establecieron rutas seguras.

Pero los ataques se volvían cada vez más feroces y agresivos, estaban llegando a un punto en que la guerra era inminente.

Lehnsherr quería llevar a cabo un ataque directo; “la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva”, le repitió varias veces a Charles, que se negó a dar la orden de atacar, y prefirió esperar, ellos no darían el comienzo a algo tan sangriento como una guerra.

Aún así, la batalla llegó a ellos, tan cruda cómo puede ser, tan siniestra como la muerte, que acechaba tras la espalda y los cañones de cada contendiente.

Charles recordaba perfectamente la noche de la batalla final, los rugidos suyos y de Erik, por la discusión en la que le rogaba que no asistiera, y en la que sin importarle que, se presentó con la armadura ligera, para defender las cosas, justo al lado de su esposo, como pensó que siempre debió ser, como debía morir si es que la hora llegaba.

En la playa, la lluvia caía copiosa, y el mar estaba desatado, sus enemigos que no conocían las barreras pedregosas, cedieron ante la madre naturaleza sin necesidad de su intervención, muchos barcos chocaron contra los arrecifes, la tormenta de olas gigantescas fue sorpresiva para ambos bandos, pero solo uno pudo sobreponerse a ella.

Los que lograron llegar a las costas y enfrentarse a sus navíos, fueron abordados por los soldados lugareños, todos dirigidos por el par de reyes Alpha.

Entre los truenos podían escucharse los gritos desesperados de Erik cada vez que perdía de vista a Charles.

—¿Cómo vas a concentrarte en sobrevivir si estás demasiado pendiente de mí?—tras él, Xavier había saltado del barco al lado, utilizando una cuerda que pendía de un hilo, y atravesado el estomago de un hombre que estaba por herir a su esposo.

—Porque no voy a sobrevivir si te llega a pasar algo—le contestó tomando su cintura, para darle un beso apasionado, tenían el sabor ferroso a sangre, por las pequeñas heridas en su rostro, a lluvia, a agua salda, y a la excitación de siempre luchar codo con codo.

No eran un matrimonio común, todos podían ver eso. La manera en que debatían para las decisiones políticas, sus prácticas de espadas o con las lanzas. Incluso sus días de caza, dónde Xavier siempre molestaba a Lehnsherr por ser mejor.

Aunque sus diferencias, siempre alentaban el amor entre ellos.

En esos momentos, el tiempo de entrenar juntos funcionaba para la batalla, el chocar del acero llenaba la cubierta. La guerra casi estaba ganada, los enemigos tiraban sus armas, el par de reyes enfundaron sus espadas para caminar hasta el camarote del monarca al que le ganaron la guerra, el cual se ocultaba y prefería mandar a sus esbirros.

—El tiempo se acabó...—aclaró Erik, acercándose con una daga, que puso contra su cuello.

—Nunca quisimos una guerra, o tú territorio, tú fuiste el que viniste aquí —acusó Charles, apoyó sus manos en la mesa, y estaba por decir algo más, cuando se desvaneció sobre ella.

**_—Otra cosa increíblemente genial, arruinada por David._ **

La voz provino de un chico cerca de los diez años, de cabello plateado, que se encontraba sentado en una amplia cama, en compañía de niña castaño/pelirroja, que lucía de la misma edad; gemelos en realidad.

—Yo no pedí nacer—quién le contradijo, fue un adolescente de quince años y gesto extraño que se encontraba recargado en el marco de una amplia ventana.

—Nadie habría pedido nunca que nacieras—una chica de algunos quince años, que estaba recostada en un sofá con un gato en sus piernas, le devolvió la frase, sacándole la lengua a quién era su hermano mayor.

—Chicos, les dije que si empezaban a pelearse, ya no les contaría historias sobre mi y su padre—Charles Xavier, el famoso rey Alpha, y orgulloso padre de cuatro cachorros, estaba sentado junto a sus gemelos, después de que estos rogaran con que les contara una historia para dormir, a lo que sus otros dos hijos, llegaron a escuchar, pues también disfrutaban las historias de sus padres, aunque no quisieran admitirlo.

—Y si, allí fue cuando nos enteramos que yo estaba esperando a David. Su padre estaba realmente molesto—dijo empezando a moverse para acomodar a los gemelos en la gigantesca cama—porque fui allá, estando embarazado, lo que su padre no entendió en el momento, es que los Alpha no tenemos modo de saberlo tan sencillo como los Omegas.

—O sea que si tengo un bebé del caballero Howlett, ¿Lo sabré rápido? —preguntó Pietro, y Charles suspiró, recordando la obsesión de su hijo, por uno de sus más brillantes, y al mismo tiempo hosco de tratar, guerreros. Logan Howlett era un Alpha salvaje en sus veintes, con un corcel negro, que permitía que Pietro le entrelazara las flores del jardín de Lorna en las crines.

Su pequeño Omega, aseveraba que se casarían, Erik aseguraba que mataría a Logan si se le llegaba a acercar alguna vez. Él... reía pensando que sería otra cosa divertida que tratar en un futuro.

—Esperemos que eso nunca pase, si no quieres que tú padre sufra un infarto. Chicos...—miró a los otros dos— a su cuarto, mañana tienen los preparativos del festival en honor al cumpleaños de los gemelos, su padre y yo contamos con su ayuda.

—Yo quería escuchar la historia de cuando llegaron al tesoro—se quejó Lorna.

—Es mejor la de los caballeros oscuros a los que asesinaron—se quejó David, saliendo tras su hermana.

Charles se hizo un apunte mental de recordarle a Erik cuales historias eran aptas para los chicos, y cuáles no.

Besó las cabezas de sus pequeños a los que hizo prometer que dormirían, y luego salió a los pasillos del castillo, subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con su pareja.

Sonrió al ver a Erik en los sofá junto a la ventana, analizando detenidamente el tablero de un juego recientemente inventado, con él que se obsesionaron, y que usaron en su tiempo para dar nombre a sus estrategias de ataque.

El mayor tenía los pies extendidos, aún tenía las botas de montar, lo mismo que el pantalón, solo la camisa blanca estaba abierta, su marido era demasiado perezoso a veces y pasaba el día con la misma ropa con la que salía a montar en las mañanas.

—Estoy seguro, que estoy a punto de ganarte—pronunció cuando sintió su presencia.

—Creo que puede ser así, por eso estoy aquí para distraerte—el castaño avanzó para sentarse con sus piernas separadas sobre sus caderas, tomar sus hombros e inclinarse a su boca a darle un beso suave y lento, en el que sus bocas abiertas rozaban sus labios, y sus alientos se mezclaban.

Sintiéndose ganador, cuando las grandes manos acariciaron su cintura.

—Tramposo...—le acusó Erik, cargándole de los muslos, para alzarlo y colocarlo contra una pared, empezando a besar su cuello.

—Fue culpa de los chicos...—respondió suave, enredando sus manos en el cabello de su pareja, en el que sensuales canas empezaban a notarse en las laterales.

—¿De ellos?

—Lorna mencionó lo del tesoro... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Erik alzó sus ojos grises hasta él.

—¿Te refieres a ti, fingiendo ser un bailarín de burdel? Con esa ropa provocativa y transparente...

—Estabas muy molesto...

—Nadie debería verte así, más que yo—reclamó frotando su miembro erecto contra el de su pareja, apretando su trasero al mismo tiempo.

—Fue para engañar a los piratas, tú te veáis muy sexy cómo uno—le dijo acariciándole el rostro—me tomaste esa vez, me echaste a tú hombro...

—Y concebimos a Lorna en esa playa, tus gemidos hicieron que las sirenas nocturnas sintieran envidia.

Xavier sonrió luminoso y se inclinó a besarle, mordisqueando sus labios.

\----

Supo que fue una mala idea ponerse ese disfraz, en cuanto vio el rostro de Erik molesto; unos piratas robaron piedras medicinales de un pueblo de magos, que ayudaban a la gente, la escondieron con otros tesoros en una isla secreta. Los reyes se comprometieron a traerla devuelta; Xavier lo hizo en realidad, Erik solo siguió a su esposo a otra de sus cruzadas, aunque con David de dos años, no consideraba prudente que se arriesgara.

Terminaron viajando encubierto, y en un barco de piratas, en dónde rápido el Alpha Prime supo como imponerse y manejarse, por sus años siendo marinero, su esposo eligió ser un sensual bailarín, que movía las caderas cubiertas con tela azul transparente, con un cinturón de imitación de oro que tintineaba a cada pisada, y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación sobre la piel increíblemente blanca y suave.

En una fiesta con toda la tripulación ebria, y Charles meneándose de un modo que debería ser prohibido... pero el joven Alpha disfrutaba la atención, siempre le gustaron los coqueteos sutiles que volvían loco al Prime; pero aquello no era nada sutil.

El fingido pirata llegó a su límite, moviéndose hasta el que era su esposo, evitar gritárselos a todos en la cara, y entre vitorees y algunas bullas, se echó al hombre al sensual bailarín, y lo bajó del barco a la playa calidad, donde el día de mañana desenterrarían el tesoro.

—Erik... Erik... ¿Qué haces? —reclamó Charles, una vez estuvieron suficiente alejados, pero en lugar de eso.

Cómo respuesta, recibió una potente mordida en su cuello, que lo hizo jadear; lo siguiente que supo es que estaba contra la arena, con el mayor entre sus piernas, besándose desesperados.

Sentía la arena increíblemente suave bajo su piel, y el cuerpo totalmente duro de su esposo sobre él, las mordidas en sus hombros, no le quitaba la ropa, y eso le estaba desesperando, parecía que Erik quería torturarle, empezó a masturbarle sobre ella, y a chupar sus pezones que se transparentaban en la tela azul.

Sus propias manos luchaban por quitarle la ropa de pirata, jadeo al tener acceso a su espalda y poder acariciarla y rasguñarla, cuando la gran boca del otro llegó a su estomagó y luego dejó húmeda la parte dónde su erección palpitaba.

Los pantalones de tela ligera y velos que llevaba, no fueron rotos, fueron abiertos lo suficiente para que su entrada quedara expuesta a los largos dedos de su amante, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con fuerza; al arquear su cuello, por el placer de aquello, Charles veía las estrellas, y la enorme luna, escuchaba el mar y su corazón desbocado.

Se sentía húmedo, realmente húmedo, su cuerpo estaba lubricando a grandes cantidades por la sensación de peligro, y del juego, y de la fiereza, le encantaba pensar que de verdad eran un bailarín y un pirata, encontrándose de manera pasional, clandestina.

Le atrajo de nuevo para besarle, y sus manos buscaron el gigantesco miembro que se encargó de acariciar, desde la base, los testículos llenos para él, y la punta que chorreaba presemen, humedeciendo su palma.

—Me tentaste Charles...—le reclamó en tono ronco—no lo iba a dejar así.

—Sé que no lo harías—respondió, porque conocía al hombre con el que se casó a la perfección, aunque no pensó que fuera de un modo tan inmediato.

Su interior era tocado de forma experta, de alguien que conocía cada centímetro de él a la perfección.

Pronto empezó a suplicar, a rogar, y gemir en un modo que Erik le llamaba “canto”, por lo mucho que le encantaba e hipnotizaba.

Su miembro reaccionaba a la pasión desbordante del fuerte Alpha debajo, no tardó mucho en insertarse en él, en hacer que le rodeara la cintura, sin tiempo para acostumbrarse, hubo una embestida salvaje tras otra. Las manos de Xavier fueron detenidas sobre su cabeza, y su cuello llenado de chupetones.

El mundo se volvió borroso para ambos, sucedía cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban de modo tan íntimo, todo era caliente y brumoso; la electricidad de la lujuria corriendo por sus venas.

Cada movimiento de sus caderas era más fuerte, cada estocada más furiosa, el Prime ya no solo gemía, gruñidos venían desde el fondo de su garganta. Esa parte animal se apoderaba de él, quién era suyo se exhibió, y ahora debía demostrarle a quién pertenecía; anudarlo, llenarle, y poner un cachorro en su vientre, para que no hubiera dudo que era su esposo.

Mordidas del Alpha menor también eran comunes en los hombros fuertes, en el cuello que se tensaba por el orgasmo que ambas estaban por alcanzar.

Las grandes manos sujetaban los muslos, dejando sus dedos impregnados en ellos, el trasero se impactaba contra las caderas, Charles se masturbaba, pero luego los espasmos le llenaron, sus manos se enlazaron tras el cuello de su amante, sollozó su nombre, y sintió el orgasmo derramarse y mojar la ropa que ahora eran despojos sobre él, después de eso, el calor del semen llenando sus paredes, y el ardor del nudo formándose.

Dolía un poco, siempre al principio, sobre todo al ser un Alpha, y no un Omega, pero era un dolor al que se había vuelto adicto. Le rogó por un beso, y ambos sonrieron contra él, no podía evitar que la tensión sexual siempre los sobrepasara.

\-----

—Tenemos que volver a esa playa...—Charles descansaba de lado, desnudo en la amplia cama, con su pareja a sus espaldas, repartiendo besos perezosos en su cuello.

—¿Revivir el momento? —preguntó dulce.

—Justamente.

—¿Prometes volver a usar ese traje? —Lehnsherr mordió su orejita y Xavier giró entre sus brazos, para verlo al rostro.

—Solo para ti esta vez... —prometió.

_—¡Papá! Pietro está de nuevo en mi habitación, queriendo saltar por la ventana._

La voz era de la segunda hija del matrimonio, que tocaba la puerta con fuerza.

—Necesitamos vacaciones—se quejó Charles, hundiéndose en la almohada—es tú turno.

—Era tú noche.

—Yo ya los acosté.

—Al parecer no lo hiciste bien.

—Tú eres el que quiere que consiga un traje de prostituto, Erik.

El Alpha Prime respiró hondo y luego giró para tomar sus pantalones y su bata.

—No sé que obsesión tiene ese chico por quererse escapar al pueblo en la noche.

—No lo sabes, y no quieres saberlo—le respondió Charles, que sabía perfectamente que su pequeño deseaba ir a una taberna, en la que un caballero bebía hasta la madrugada.

Tener hijos era una tarea más complicada, que todo lo que enfrentaron antes, pero al igual que todo lo demás, lo hacían juntos, y era eso lo que amaba.


End file.
